


Dressed to Attract

by Lamia



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 06:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19420705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamia/pseuds/Lamia
Summary: Erik tries on something a little different...and metal is not the only thing he's now attracted to.[fanart]





	Dressed to Attract

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cly31225](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cly31225/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Erik wearing dresses](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/494395) by cly31225. 



  
  
  



End file.
